Simplify the expression. $-6q(-q-8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6q}$ $ = ({-6q} \times -q) + ({-6q} \times -8)$ $ = (6q^{2}) + (48q)$ $ = 6q^{2} + 48q$